


Unexpected Blessings

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Divergent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/M, Gen, Hood-Mills Family, Swan-Mills-Charming Family, Swanfire - Freeform, neal is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: When Regina and Robin head to a group home to adopt their new baby girl, they discover she comes with a few surprises. Based off the comics by @EvillyQueenie on twitter.





	1. Chapter 1

The drive to the orphanage was a long one.

 

_Group home_ , he silently reminded himself. _It was called a group home_.

 

Regina had told him that it was a term coined in the new world. No one said orphanage anymore. Apparently it was too sad.

 

Sighing, he waited with Regina the hall of the house, listening to the children run around the house. There were a lot of them, boys and girls, little kids and sullen teenagers. Some of them were doing chores, or playing, or simply staying silent in their own little worlds. As he looked at them running around it reminded him of Sherwood Forest, of the little orphanage he’d slip gold to every chance he got.

 

No matter what world you went to there were always children who deserved better.

 

At least this time he was taking one home.

 

After what felt like an eternity a woman finally came down the stairs. Older with blonde hair that was just beginning to turn gray, she tugged her cardigan tighter before offering them a warm smile once she reached the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Mr. Locksely and Mrs. Mills, I presume?”   


Regina grabbed his hand before answering. “Yes, that’s us.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you,” she said, shaking both their hands. “You’ve been on our list for a while now.”

 

“Oh we know,” he replied, with a nervous chuckle.

 

She nodded her head, understandingly. “I bet you’re ready to meet your daughter now, right.”

 

His heart fluttered at the word, he glanced at Regina with a grin and knew her heart had done the same. They both nodded in unison, struggling to keep their grins in check, as the caretaker led them upstairs and into the nursery.

 

Their hearts pounded in their chest when they saw the three cribs placed next to the window. Reaching into the middle one, the caretakers smiled as she gently lifted out a small bundle. “Come on... sweet girl,” she whispered. “Let’s meet your new mommy and daddy.”

 

Robin’s was full on beaming, as he watched Regina, holding back tears, expertly take the baby into her arms. As she cooed at her in calming tones, he reached out to run his finger against her blanket and whisper…

“Hi there… Isabella.”

 

The caretaker smiled at them. “It’s a beautiful name. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

 

The story should’ve ended there, with them falling in love with their daughter, strapping her in a car seat and driving her home to meet her brothers. And maybe it would’ve ended like that… if he hadn’t seen the what was embroidered into the edge of her blanket.

 

#2

 

He narrowed his eyes at the small number before curiously looking up at the caretaker. “Number two? What does that mean?”

 

The caretaker’s smile dipped as she hesitated. “Well it’s, uh, it’s there to help the staff remember which one she is.”

 

Regina tore her eyes away from their daughter. “What do you mean?”

 

The nurse helplessly shrugged her shoulders. “Well when she came to us… she didn’t come alone.” She gestured to the other cribs. “These are her sisters.”

 

Robin’s lips parted in shock as he peered into the other cribs. He saw the babies inside them, both girls, both wrapped in the same blankets as his daughter only labeled with the numbers 1 and 3 stitched into them.

 

“Triplets?” he breathed. “She- she’s a triplet?”

 

The caretaker nodded her head. “Yes, it was quite a surprise for us.”

 

Regina let out a surprised breath as she held Isabella closer. “Well… why aren’t they being adopted together?”

 

The caretaker’s eyes went sad as she shook her head. “Most couples are only ready for one baby when they come here. Occasionally we’ll have luck with twins but… triplets are just a hard sell, you know?”

 

Robin pressed his lips together, staring down at the other two babies. They squirmed in their cribs, arms flailing about… almost as if they were reaching out for their vanishing sister.

 

He swallowed hard as he glanced in Regina’s direction, seeing the hesitation in her brown eyes. Clearing his throat, he turned to the caretaker. “I’m sorry… would you give us a moment please?”

 

The caretaker hesitated before awkwardly nodded her head. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

 

Robin let out a deep seated breath as she left them alone in the nursery with their daughter and her sisters. Once she left he turned to Regina with a helpless look in his eyes.

 

“We came here for our daughter,” she said, very deliberately. “That’s all.”

 

Robin nodded in agreement. “Yes, just her.”

 

“That’s why we got one crib,” she reminded him.

 

“Because we knew it was all we needed.”

 

“Exactly. We already have two boys at home,” she pointed out. “It’s already getting crowded.”

 

He shook his head. “Definitely don’t have the space for five kids. Five kids is a lot.”

 

“It’s a lot.”

 

“It’s… a lot,” he steadfastly repeated.

 

They took a deep breath in unison before letting their eye fall back to the baby in her arms. Isabella was enough. She would be enough.

 

Their eyes apologetically flickered to the baby girls still in their cribs, numbers still stitched into their blankets. #1 and #3.

 

They looked back at each other, Regina staring into his blue eye and Robin staring into her brown. Their decision had been made.

 

Robin called out for the caretaker. “Excuse me?”

 

In a flash she poked her head back into the nursery. “Yes?”

 

Again they shared another quick glance. Regina nodded her head once more and Robin took a deep breath.

 

“If we were interested in adopting all three… would that be possible?”

 


	2. Bringing the Triplets Home

Roland sat by the front window, impatiently staring out into the street, waiting for the first glimpse of his stepmother’s BMW coming down the road. They’d called early that morning saying they’d be back that afternoon with his new baby sister and he couldn’t wait. And he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Any sign of them?” Henry asked, appearing by his side. Roland shook his head. His brother had been periodically checking up on him, asking if he’d seen their parents and every time Roland said no. When he did he’d yell, just like he’d been told.

 

“There still not here,” said Henry, walking back into the living.

 

“Good,” sighed Snow, relieved. “That means there’s still time to get ready.” She stood on a chair in the center of the living room doing her best to arrange an obscene amount of pink balloons to cover the whole ceiling. Stepping down onto the floor, she grimaced, unsatisfied. “I still wish we’d been able to get more balloons.”

 

Henry raised his eyebrows at her, perplexed. “Grandma… there’s like a hundred balloons up there.”

 

“76. The store ran out of helium,” she said, waving him off.

 

David was at the kitchen table, arranging the stack of brightly packaged baby gifts delivered by town citizens. He saw Henry look at him, helplessly and simply shook his head. “Just let her have this,” he whispered.

 

Personally, he thought all the fuss his wife had put into this day was a little misguided. Robin and Regina would be bringing home a newborn - after a long car drive. He was sure they wouldn’t be in the mood for a celebration just yet but there was no stopping Snow when she got an idea in her head. He knew that.

 

Henry’s eyes widened when he heard the front door open.

 

“Anybody here?”

 

His shoulders slumped in relief when he saw that it was just Emma and Neal making their way into the mansion. “Oh… it’s just you guys.”

 

Emma added another gift to the pile with a teasing look in her eye. “Well gee, don’t we feel special,” she said, sending Neal a mischievous look.

 

“Oh don’t blame him Em,” said Neal, giving his son a quick hug. “He’s just ready to meet his new sister. Who is…?”

 

“On the way,” answered Henry. “Mom and Robin should be back with her soon.” A grin spread across his face. “I can’t wait.”

 

Later in life, Henry would admit that he’d been apprehensive when his parents told him that they were adopting another baby. It’d been hard enough getting used to Robin and Roland in the house. After so many years with just his mom things had seemed a little crowded. But now that she was on the way he found himself quite excited about his new sister. He couldn’t wait to meet her.

 

Neal smiled down at Henry before tilting his head upwards and knitting his eyebrows together. “God, there must be like a hundred balloons up there.”

 

“76,” said David, Henry and Snow in unison.

 

\---------------------

 

Turning the corner onto Mifflin Street, Regina glanced in her rearview mirror trying to catch a glimpse of the carseats she’d stuffed into the back. Biting her lip, she looked at Robin. “Maybe you were right. We should’ve told them the truth over phone.”

 

Robin shook his head, extending his arm back into the carseat closest to him. “No you were right. This is definitely a face-to-face conversation.”

 

Regina nodded, letting out a deep breath. Taking another glance in the mirror, her stomach bubbled with an overwhelming mix of guilt, pride and joy. Joy that she and Robin had finally started the adoption process. Pride at the decision they’d made when they’d finally met their baby girl. And the occasional spike of guilt when she thought of the fact that they’re blindsiding their boys with the news that they’re not getting one new baby sister… they’re getting three.

 

Nestled in the backseat, all in separate carriers, were their three baby girls, a trio of triplets. Swaddled in matching baby blankets, they’d been amazing peaceful during the ride home, lulled to sleep by the steady movement of the car. Squeezed in the center was #2, Isabella, the daughter they’d originally planned to take home alone. And on either side of her was #1 and #3, currently unnamed due to their surprise appearance but just as loved as their middle sister.

 

Pulling into their driveway, Regina saw Roland’s face in the window, lighting up with joy when he saw their car appear. Her heart stuttered at the sight of him. She hoped he took it well.

 

Switching the car off, she and Robin looked back to take in their baby girls. Instinctually, their hands reached for one another. They both had their doubts about this, she knew that. It wasn’t what they’d originally signed up for. But she also knew that all those doubts went away every time they looked at their three daughter. They were meant to do this. They were meant to be their parents. Their home.

 

“Okay,” sighed Robin. “How are we going to do this?”

 

Regina took a deep breath. “I think we should just be honest. Tell that that we went to the group home ready to adopt our little girl… and we fell in love with her sisters too. They’ll be surprised at first but they’ll understand. And then they’ll fall in love with them too.”

 

“Oh that’s beautiful Regina,” said Robin, “But I actually meant how are we going to get the three of them out of the car?”

 

\---------------------------

 

“They’re here!” squealed Roland, running into the living room. “They’re here! They’re here!”

 

“Oh! Everyone in the living room so we can whisper ‘surprise’,” ordered Snow, corralling everyone toward the couches.

 

Emma twisted her face up in confusion. “Whisper?”

 

“Well the baby might be sleeping,” reasoned Snow.

 

They all went quiet when they heard the front door open and someone walk into the foyer. Most likely Regina, if the distinct sound of heels against marble was to be believed. “Boys?”

 

A few seconds later, Regina cautiously entered the living room with a pink bundle in her arms, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw everyone waiting for her.

 

“Surprise,” they excitedly whispered, grinning as they kept their eyes on the baby.

 

Her jaw dropped, speechless, as everyone started to crowd her, smiling and cooing at the baby. Finally, she spoke. “What are you all doing here?” she asked, before looking up at the ceiling. “And why’d you bring a hundred pink balloons?”

 

“76,” whispered Emma, squeezing her shoulder supportively. “And we wanted to be here, obviously. You didn’t think we’d miss out on meeting the new baby, did you?”

 

Roland stood on the tips of his toes trying to get a glimpse of his new sister. “Is that Isabella?” he asked excitedly. “Can I see her? Can I hold her?”

 

“Yes,” breathed Regina, shutting her eyes, trying to get her bearings. “But first there is some news.”

 

“Can I get a hand here?”

 

Everywhere glanced over at Robin, doing a surprise double-take when they saw that he had two more babies in his arms. An audible gasp pass through the room as he stood by Regina’s side, both of them peering into each other’s arm to check on the babies out of their hands as their guests stared on.

 

“So… that’s the news,” said Regina, gently shrugging her shoulders.

 

Neal was the first to speak raising his hand. “I’m confused. Did they just multiply on the way down here or…?”

 

“It’s a long story,” said Robin, trying to adjust. “And I’d love to tell it but… carrying two at once is actually quite hard so if anybody could…”

 

“Oh, I’ll grab one,” said Snow, snapping out of her stupor. Surprise still sparkled in her eyes as she took one of the babies from his arms. She smiled down at it, breathlessly. “Oh she’s gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you,” said Regina. She looked toward Henry and Roland. “Hey boys, why don’t you take a seat on the couch and you can each take a turn? And we’ll explain everything to you.”

 

Shocked, but still clearly excited the boys rushed over to couch as Snow tilted her head, examining her baby’s blanket. “Did you number them?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Well, I would’ve color-coded them but I didn’t have the time.”

 

\---------------

 

Once each of the boys was settled with a baby in their hands, Regina started to explain how they’d ended up with three babies instead of one as they’d planned. Emma eyes bugged out of her head once she’d finished. “So you just took all three? Wow.”

 

Robin nodded. “It wasn’t what we expected, but we just saw all three of them and it didn’t feel right taking them from one another.”

 

Snow hummed, still mesmerized by the baby in her arms. “I get it.” She looked up over at the other two girls. “They do feel… connected.”

 

“Makes sense, they’re part of a matching set,” quipped Neal, earning a gentle smack from Emma.

 

“What about names?” asked David, curiously. “I know you had one already picked out.”

 

“Yes,” said Regina, nodding her head. She pointed to the baby girl in Snow’s arms. “This one is Isabella. She was the first one we held and the name just… fits her.”

 

“What about the other two?” said Emma. “I assume you’re not sticking with #1 and #3.”

 

Robin groaned, helplessly shrugging. “We’re not sure yet. Everything’s been such a whirlwind. We haven’t time to think up names, let alone settle on two.”

 

“We should get to name the babies,” declared Roland, frowning.

 

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Henry, jumping in the conversation. “They’re our sisters and you guys already named one. We should get a turn.”  

 

A surprised scoff fell from Regina’s lips as she looked over at her soulmate. _Let the boys name their sisters?_ He shrugged his shoulders and nodded as if to say _well, let’s see what happens_.

 

“Fine,” said Regina, lifting her hands in surrender. She nodded toward Henry. “What do you got?”

 

He looked down at the baby girl in his arms. #1 was stitched into the corner of her blanket, which he assumed meant she was the oldest. He’d been holding for almost half an hour now and she looked up at him with her inquisitive brown eyes, squirming as she reached toward the pocket of his plaid shirt.

 

He tilted his head at her before, nodding definitively. “Maggie.”

 

Regina twisted her lips in displeasure. “Maggie?”

 

“Yep,” he said, nodding once more.

 

Off to the side, Neal leaned over to whisper in Emma’s ear. “Bet you ten bucks he named her after Maggie Q from Nikita.”

 

“I don’t take losing bets,” she whispered back.

 

Robin hummed, uncertain. “Well what’s it’s short for? Maggie is a nickname, right?”

 

Snow hopefully leaned forward in her seat. “Margaret?”

 

“No!” Regina immediately shot her down. She was not naming her daughter after Snow’s cursed persona. No way. She tilted her head, staring down at her baby girl and smiling. “Magenta.”

 

Henry arched an eyebrow. “Magenta?”

  
“Magenta,” she repeated. “Maggie as a nickname if you feel so inclined.”

 

“Fine, I can live with that,” said Henry, smugly leaning back into the couch. He looked over at Roland and the baby he held. “What about her?”

 

Roland pressed his lips together, taking in his baby sister. They all thought she was the youngest and he wanted to pick a really good name so one would make fun of her. He hummed to himself before finally making a decision. “Hope.”

 

“Hope,” said Robin, smiling. “I like that one.”

 

“Me too,” agreed Regina. “Why’d you pick it?”

 

“She’s the youngest,” said Roland. “And at school we learned about Pandora’s box and the teacher said the last thing out was hope.” He looked down at his baby sister. “She was the last one out.”

 

Affectionate sounds rose from everyone in the room, except for Henry who was somewhat regretting his choice after hearing his brother’s reasoning.

 

Regina reached out to squeeze her husband’s hand. “Well, Papa Locksely, looks like we’ve named our baby girls.”

 

He smiled, satisfied. “Maggie, Isabella and Hope.”

 


End file.
